


Best Friends

by telperion_15



Category: Being Human
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends were always something that other people had, in George's experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt: George/Mitchell, best friends.

Best friends were always something that other people had, in George’s experience. He’d never been what you might call a sociable person – having a high IQ and an affinity for languages tended to keep you out of the cool crowd at school.

Then he’d had his ‘experience’, and he’d become even more of a loner. It was better that way. _Safer_ for everyone.

But then he’d met Mitchell. Another loner, just like him. Someone else who was ‘different’.

For the first time in his life, George had a best friend.

But now he was realising he wanted more than that.


End file.
